


When I was young I thought it would all be easy (but I go on)

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Awesome Frigga, Gen, Genderswap, Lady Loki, Odin tries to be a good parent, Sif & Loki are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is Thor's sister, not his brother. The events of <i>Thor</i> go somewhat differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was young I thought it would all be easy (but I go on)

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few days ago I posted a set of fic notes up in _Small Ficlets, and Short Follow-Ups to Some of My Other Fics_ , which was for a Thor-movie AU with a genderswapped Loki. Writing out the notes helped clarify the story in my head, and I found that after that, I could write it. So here it is. Many thanks to the poeople who posted encouraging comments on my notes! They helped motivate me.
> 
> The beginning was originally going to be longer, with more backstory, but I have a lot personal going on right now and I need to be more concerned with that and I don't have the mental energy to write out a lot of backstory right now.

**When I was young I thought it would all be easy (but I go on) ******

Loki was panicking. Everything was falling apart, so quickly, and Odin was so _angry_ , and for once Loki had no idea what to do.

“You’re a vain, greedy, cruel boy!” Odin roared at Thor.

“And you are an old man and a fool!” Thor bellowed back, letting his temper goad him into the words that would damn him irretrievably.

At the bold insult the room went silent with shock, even Thor appearing a little surprised at the sentiment he had just given voice to. There was a fraught silence, and Loki wondered desperately what would happen now. Thor had pushed their father too far, she could see that much; Odin’s face had gone stony, his one good eye hooded as he gazed at his unrepentant son.

“A fool, yes!” Odin agreed, his voice quiet, but terrible. “A fool to think you were ready!”

“Father,” Loki tried, but Odin whirled on her and sent her such as glare that Loki stepped backwards in alarm. Odin turned back to Thor.

“Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war!”

Odin plunged Gungnir into the Bifrost control panel, and the Bifrost opened behind Thor.

“You are unworthy of this realm-” Odin began to rip away Thor’s armour and cloak, and Loki was transfixed with horror, her swift mind already working out what was about to happen.

“–unworthy of your title,” Odin continued, “unworthy of the loved ones you’ve betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers.”

Mjolnir flew from Thor’s hand to Odin’s, and Loki wished that there was something she could do to stop this, but it was far too late.

“In the name of my father,” said Odin, “and his father before, I cast you out!”

Loki’s father thrust Mjolnir forward, and with a crack of thunder Thor was knocked off his feet and back into the open Bifrost. Odin lifted the hammer and regarded it bitterly. Then he closed his eyes, whispered something that caused writing to appear across Mjolnir’s surface, and reopening his eyes, hurled the hammer into the Bifrost.

Then he turned and walked away, leaving Loki to stand stricken and alone.

* * *

While Loki’s parents were fighting over Thor’s banishment, Loki sneaked down into the vaults.

There was one object there that rightfully belong to Jotunheim, which Odin had taken as the spoils of war. Now, Loki touched it, lifted it, and watched as her skin turned Jotun-blue.

She barely even noticed the Destroyer stirring, although Odin’s frantic “ _STOP!_ ” to disable it recalled Loki to herself.

The silence was great.

“Am I cursed?” Loki’s voice was quiet, betraying none of the tumultuous emotion that filled her.

“No,” Odin said simply. “Put the Casket down.”

Loki did so, and as soon as her skin was no longer touching the Casket, it resumed its usual hue. It wasn’t as comforting as it should have been, not now that Loki knew what lurked beneath. There was only one explanation, little thought Loki liked it.

“What am I?” she asked, hoping that Odin had some other answer, even knowing that it was a vain hope.

“You are my daughter,” Odin said.

“What more than that?” Loki asked, needing answers, even though she didn’t want to hear them.

Odin looked suddenly old, and Loki knew that the conclusion she had reached was correct.

“The Casket wasn’t the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?” Loki asked.

Odin looked her squarely in the eyes. He appeared sad, but resigned.

“No.” He continued after a moment: “In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring; abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey’s daughter.”

Loki felt like she couldn’t breathe. She clenched her fists until she could feel her nails digging into her palms.

“Laufey’s daughter…” Loki whispered, unable to accept it. “Why?” she asked more loudly. “You were knee-deep in Jotunn blood. Why take me?”

“You were an innocent child,” Odin said, but Loki knew her father – _not her father_ – well enough to know that it was a half-truth at best.

“You took me for a purpose,” she insisted, “what was it?”

Odin was silent.

“Tell me!” Loki shouted.

“I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day,” Odin admitted, as though the words hurt him, “bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you. But those plans no longer matter.”

“So I am no more than another stolen relic,” said Loki, her voice shaking, “locked up here until you might have use of me.”

“Why do you twist my words?” Odin demanded.

“You could have told me what I was from the beginning,” Loki retorted, ignoring his interpolation. “Why didn’t you?”

“You are my daughter,” Odin persisted. “My daughter. My blood. I sought only to protect you from the truth.”

Loki gave a crack of laughter.

“A truth so terrible that I needed protection from it? That I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?”

“Don’t…” Odin began, looking pained.

“It all makes sense now,” Loki said, unheeding. “Why you have favoured Thor all these years. I thought it simply because he was a _son_ , but no!”

“Listen to me!” Odin commanded, but Loki was too angry and too hurt to pay attention. She turned and began to walk away, when Odin let out an alarmed cry. In spite of herself Loki turned, just in time to see him collapse.

Horrified, Loki ran to him, calling for the guards.

They entered quickly, and appeared just as alarmed to see the Allfather unconscious on the vault floor.

“Call for a healer and for his queen,” Loki commanded, “and quickly!”

The guards did so, and Loki stared down at her father’s face, feeling conflicted. Furious and betrayed though se was, she wished her father no ill. Was this her fault, somehow? Odin was old, after all – perhaps the shock of the conversation had affected him in some way? Loki desperately wanted time to herself, to think on all that had been said, but until she knew what had happened to Odin, she must wait.

A healer soon arrived, followed by Loki’s mother, and Loki and Frigga stood and watched as the healer checked Odin over.

“It is the Odinsleep,” the healer pronounced briskly, and Loki sagged in relief.

“I told him not to put it off for so long,” Frigga sighed. “And now it strikes him, at the worst time possible.”

“He is fine, then?” Loki asked uncertainly.

“I do not know,” said Frigga. “We must see.”

* * *

Later, as Frigga sat by her husband’s bedside, Loki quietly came to stand beside her.

“Mother, I must speak with you,” said Loki, and even though her voice seemed calm enough, to Frigga it betrayed Loki’s underlying agitation.

“Loki? What is it?”

“Father told me,” Loki began, and stopped, and had to start again, “Father told me the truth of what I am. That I am Jotunn. He told me how he planned to _use_ me,” Loki added, something close to a snarl breaking free, “as a tool, to unite Jotunheim and Asgard – that I am a stolen relic just like the Casket–”

“Oh, Loki,” said Frigga, pained at Loki’s distress. Then: “The Norns curse your father, I should have known he’d make a mess of this.” She took Loki by the shoulders, and her daughter stared back, angry and defiant even as traitorous tears welled up.

“Loki, listen to me. I love your father dearly, but when it comes to personal matters, he is as prone to making a mess of them as any other man. Your father loves you – yes, he does,” Frigga added, as Loki’s expression showed only scorn at that notion. “He is no better at showing it than his own father was, and he is far better at dealing with matters of state than his own feelings, but he loves you. That he cannot find a way to say it does not make it any less true.”

“Father has given me his reasons. Why did you not tell me the truth?” Loki demanded, her show of strength wavering like a heat haze, barely holding onto her composure.

Frigga was silent for a long moment.

“All your life you have been different from your peers. This is not a bad thing: I was much the same, at your age. I wished for something more than mere motherhood and wifely duties, rewarding though those are, and sought to learn that which was not deemed proper for a girl like myself. In that you are truly my daughter. But the difference between you and the rest of Asgard is greater than it was in my case, and thus you feel it more keenly.”

Frigga sighed a little.

“You have tried to hide it, and pretend yourself as suited to the ways of Asgard as your brother – but my daughter, I knew, and I have long mourned your lack of contentment. I feared that if you knew of your heritage, it would make the gulf between you and the others seem greater still. I had hoped, that with time, you would make yourself a place, as I did, and your hurts would lessen… I did not intend for my silence to only hurt you further, and for that I am sorry.”

The tears in Loki’s eyes began to roll down her cheeks, but she dashed the away angrily, as impatient as ever with any sign of weakness.

“But know this,” Frigga said gently, but firmly, “even if you listen to nothing else I say, Loki, believe that I couldn’t be prouder of you were you truly a child of my flesh.”

“How?” Loki burst out. “How can you be proud, so ready to claim a _monster_ –”

“Loki!” Frigga shook her slightly to get her attention. Tormented eyes stared back, and Frigga’s heart broke for her daughter. “You are no monster! Nor are the Jotunn! What ignorant, narrow-minded fools have been filling your head with lies?”

Loki looked startled and uncertain.

“The Jotunn are unlike the Aesir, yes, but no more monstrous than you or I,” said Frigga. “Didn’t your tutors ever speak of Jotunheim?”

“Only to say that it was very cold, and barbarous, as was its people, and to speak of Asgard’s glorious victory,” said Loki.

Frigga pressed her lips together and resolved to have a _talk_ with her children’s childhood tutors.

“Then they did not speak of the history between Asgard and Jotunheim before the war, then? Of the friendship that existed between our two peoples before its sundering when Lsufey took the throne? Or of the fact that Odin’s own mother was a frost giant?”

“ _What?_ ” Loki’s shock was clearly unfeigned.

“Oh, yes,” Frigga assured her, “Queen Bestla was considered beautiful by Jotunn and Aesir alike, and one of the fairest beings of the Nine Realms. Borr was most fortunate to have won her hand. Come, sit with me, and I will tell you those tales which your tutors apparently forgot to teach you.”

“You sound displeased at their oversight,” said Loki, and if her smile was a little wobbly, it contained enough sly humour that Frigga was relieved.

“To say the least,” Frigga agreed. “The prince and princess of Asgard should know better than the credulous fools who sadly fill this court. You are not peasant children, to be brought up on false tales. Your father will be just as unhappy when he hears of this.”

Loki’s expression shuttered, and Frigga decided not to press further, seeing that Loki’s feelings were still sensitive where Odin was concerned. 

Really, Frigga could shake the man. First, to make such a great muddle of such a delicate matter, then to _fall asleep_ in the middle of it – not that he could help that, of course, but Frigga had been telling him for some time that he had put the Odinsleep off for far too long, so really, he was to blame for that too.

Frigga took a deep breath, and smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

“Come,” said Frigga. “I shall call for some mead – I think a drink would calm both our nerves – and then we shall discuss the truth of Jotunheim and its people.”

“Very well,” said Loki softly.

* * *

Frigga’s words gave Loki a great deal to think about. Her mother had told all kinds of tales about the Jotunn, and about their dealings with the Aesir, that painted a very different sort of being than what Loki had been raised to believe in. Part of her had trouble shaking off her preconceptions, her certainty that the Jotunn were vicious monsters; but another part of her whispered, _doesn’t that sound exactly like the kind of nonsense the narrow-minded members of the court would come up with?_

Loki knew first-hand how quick to judge some members of the court could be, and how easily they condemned another for being out of the ordinary in some way. Loki’s skill with magic had been lauded, as _seidr_ was seen as a proper subject of study for a nobly-born young woman; the uses to which she had chosen to put it were not. Loki had insisted on using her magic in battle in most unfeminine fashion, fighting alongside true warriors, when battle was the place of men, not young maidens. But Loki had always demanded that her skills on the battlefield be accepted as equal to theirs, even though she used magic where they wielded weapons, and became frustrated when she was not accorded the respect her skills deserved.

It was part of why she had become such good friends with Sif. On the surface, the two could not appear more different: Sif had been trained as a warrior, and dressed and behaved as one, while Loki was the delicate, feminine princess trained in traditional womanly ways. But such differences were indeed only surface-deep. Both Loki and Sif understood what it was to yearn to be acknowledged, to desire to find a place of honour in the world beyond that of a wife and mother. Sif had always wanted to be a warrior like any man, accorded the same glories; Loki, for all she kept up the façade of the dutiful princess, had greater ambitions. She wanted the same respect that Thor accepted as his due, the same greatness, and the chance to influence the policy and strategy of Asgard. The only way to achieve such a position was through acts of valour, to prove that Loki was as brave, as valiant as any warrior of Odin’s court – as much as Odin’s own son, even. In this, Loki and Sif were exactly alike.

Knowing what the court had said about she and Sif in the past, it was not difficult to believe that members of the Aesir had harboured a grudge against their enemies, building myths of savage monsters simply out of spite and triumph. Yes, Loki could see such a thing happened all too clearly.

Feeling somewhat comforted, if still shaken, Loki went in search of her friends.

* * *

Sif and the others were still in the healing rooms, tending to their wounds with healing stones.

Sif didn’t notice Loki’s arrival until Volstagg called out to her.

“Loki!” 

At his shout, Loki came and sat by them, her eyes roving over their still-healing injuries with a frown.

“What of Thor?” Fandral asked instantly, the others worried faces showing that they shared his concern.

Loki gave a heavy sigh, but wasted no time in prevarication.

“His magic has been stripped from him, and he has been banished from Asgard until such a time as he proves worthy of his position as prince,” she told Sif and the others. Sif could not help a gasp of shock, and heard it echoed by the others.

“ _Banished?_ ” Sif repeated. “Loki, did you not tell Odin–”

“I tried!” Loki gestured helplessly. “But you saw him, he was furious. His mind was made up, and I could not soften Thor’s punishment. Even Mother could not convince him.”

There was a heavy silence. Sif could understand Odin’s fury – but _banishment…?_

“Perhaps, if we spoke to him… most deferentially…” Fandral began tentatively. Loki shook her head.

“Not a chance. Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep unexpectedly – overwhelmed, I think, by the enormity of what Thor has done. My friends, we face war with Jotunheim. Even were he awake, I doubt Odin would change his mind. Thor has risked the peace and prosperity of all the realms, merely for sport. In Odin’s eyes, he has shown himself unworthy of being heir.”

Another silence fell. The mood was sombre.

“We should never have let him go,” Volstagg said at last.

“There was no stopping him,” Sif argued. She loved Thor dearly, but he was headstrong, and as stubborn as a mule once he had decided on a course of action.

“At least he’s only banished, not dead,” Fandral pointed out. “Which is what we’d all be if that guard hadn’t told Odin where we’d gone.”

“How did the guard even know?” Volstagg wondered. Loki lifted her chin.

“I told him.” The others stared at her. “I told him to go to Odin after we left. Although he should be flogged for taking so long.” She shook her head angrily, her long braid swinging with the movement. “I knew it would only end in disaster, and I hoped that F- Odin would come across us before any damage was done. But it was not so.”

“ _You_ told the guard?” Volstagg’s tone clearly reflected his opinion of this. Loki glared at him.

“I saved our lives! And Thor’s! I had no idea Odin would banish Thor for what he did.”

“You were right to do so,” Sif hurried to assure her. “I fear what would have happened to us had the Allfather not found us at that moment.”

“Nothing pleasant, I suspect,” Fandral opined. “But what do we do now? There must be some way we can get to Thor.”

“Perhaps we can convince Heimdall to let us bring Thor home,” Volstagg said hopefully.

“You cannot simply _retrieve_ him!” Loki exclaimed, looking exasperated. “Putting aside the fact that Thor still has lessons to learn, to go against the Allfather’s will in this would only land Thor in greater trouble. Do you wish him to be permanently banished for treachery, and yourselves along with him?”

Fandral and Volstagg appeared unconvinced, while Hogun looked thoughtful.

“You truly think we will only make Thor’s case worse?” Sif asked, with a frown. She didn’t like Thor’s situation any more than the others did, but it was true that of the five of them, Loki best understood politics. If she thought that helping Thor would only do him greater harm in the scheme of things, Sif trusted her judgement, even is she herself did not have Loki’s understanding of the situation.

Loki nodded.

“Very well,” Sif decided, accepting Loki’s words.

“You cannot say that you believe this!” Fandral spluttered. Sif glared at him.

“Loki would not lie to us on such an important matter, Fandral, and you know it. We must simply trust that Thor is capable of dealing with any problems himself. If Loki says it is a bad idea, then it must be so.”

“A wise decision, Lady Sif,” said a dry voice, and Sif and the others turned to see Queen Frigga standing behind them, her expression decidedly unimpressed. Only Loki seemed unsurprised by the regent’s appearance.

No doubt Loki had known of her presence the entire time, Sif thought, feeling both a little chagrined, and grateful. No wonder Loki had been so adamant. But then, that was Loki; she rarely gave the full reasoning behind her actions, but instead expected that you would trust that she had good reasons for doing as she did. Sif had never understood why  Loki was so secretive about things, but Loki had always proven to be worthy of her trust in the end, so Sif simply dismissed it as a strange quirk of personality. The others, though, had always been perturbed by Loki’s lack of openness, Fandral most of all.

“My queen,” said Sif, wondering how much Queen Frigga had overheard. “We did not know you were there.”

“ _That_ much was obvious,” replied the queen, so dryly that Sif felt herself flush. She saw Loki’s mouth twitch with laughter, and cursed her friend’s ill-timed levity. 

“We were just–” Fandral began, ignoring Loki’s warning glance, because he never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

“Considering treason?” Queen Frigga finished lightly, but with sharp eyes. Her words caused a tense silence.

“Idle words, your majesty,” Loki said quickly, and yet again Sif was grateful for her swift tongue. “Borne of frustration, with no real intent behind them.”

“I see.” Loki and the queen exchanged a glance, and Sif could see that the queen _knew_ that Loki was lying, but chose to pretend otherwise for Loki’s sake. “Your friends should be more careful in future, Loki.”

“Yes, Mother,” Loki agreed. “I am sure they will be.”

“I am glad to see that they, at least, have survived their ill-advised trip to Jotunheim,” Frigga added, and with one last long look, left to check on others in the healing rooms.

Sif waited until she was certain that the queen was gone, and then punched Fandral in the shoulder.

“Ow, Sif!” he whined.

“There is no excuse for treachery, and you shouldn’t have tried to think of one,” Loki said severely. “You are lucky not to receive far worse than a blow to the arm, Fandral.”

“Loki is right,” Hogun spoke up, in one of his unexpected fits of eloquence. “Disobeying Odin will do no good. We can be of no help to Thor in this situation. This is a battle he must win on his own.”

Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun exchanged looks of reluctant agreement, Fandral scowling at being overruled, and Sif heard Loki sigh slightly, looking faintly relieved.

“It’s as well that you have agreed on this,” Loki said, “for Mother has appointed me to several of her duties while she acts as regent, and I did not relish the thought of covering for your foolishness when I am already busy.”

Loki’s words made Sif notice for the first time how weary she looked.

“Are you well, Loki?” Sif asked in concern. Loki’s previous exasperation had disguised how tired she seemed.

Loki gave a thin laugh, with little mirth behind it.

“I am under stress, Sif, as are we all. With Father fallen into the Odinsleep and Thor banished, I worry, that is all. Do not concern yourself.”

“You are my friend,” Sif told her in affectionate rebuke. “It is my right to concern myself with your welfare, and had I not been so worried about    
Thor as you are, I should have noticed earlier.”

“You do seem a trifle paler than usual,” Fandral ventured, no longer annoyed, but as concerned as the rest of them.

“Aye, and thin!” said Volstagg. “Although, I have said before, even for a maiden you eat less than a–”

“ _Enough!_ ” The snapped command made them fall silent. Loki summoned up an unconvincing smile.

“My friends, do not worry about me. As I said, I suffer from nothing more than concern for the current state of things.”

“We are very sorry for only adding to your burden, then,” said Sif at once. “I promise, we shall not go after Thor.”

“Not when the Queen has made _her_ feelings clear,” Volstagg muttered.

“I thank you,” said Loki. “Now, if you do not mind, I have duties to discharge.” Another wan smile, and Loki left them alone.

“I feel guilty that I did not notice her distress, so preoccupied was I with Thor’s fate,” said Volstagg, sounding remorseful.

“Aye,” Hogun agreed.

“We must do our best to support her in Thor’s absence,” said Sif decidedly. “It is what Thor would want.”

On that, they were all in agreement.

* * *

Over the next few days Loki busied herself with the duties that Frigga could not attend to, as Odin slept on. It was exacting work, but Loki passed the time without complaint, enjoying the chance to do something useful for once. She found, to her pleased surprise, that the work was a good use of her talents.

After several days, however, Loki was called to the queen’s side, and given unexpected news.

“You wish for me to treat with Jotunheim?” Loki asked, utterly incredulous.

“Absolutely,” said Frigga sternly. “You and Thor and your friends invaded Jotunheim, and from what I heard, killed several Jotunn, and insulted King Laufey himself. Since the six of you committed acts of war, it is only fair that at least one of you attempts to repair the damage done, and as princess of Asgard, that duty falls to you.”

Little though Loki liked the idea, she could see that it was just.

“Besides,” Frigga added, “it will do you good to see something of another realm, particularly this one.”

Loki scowled, still uncomfortable with her true heritage.

“How do you know he will not simply kill me?”

“Even Laufey is not as bloodthirsty as that. He knows full well the consequences were Jotunheim to enter war in their current state. What he needs is an excuse to avoid it, without too great a loss of dignity or pride. That is why I am sending you, Loki Silvertongue.”

“How lovely,” Loki complained, with a sigh. “The responsibilities of royalty, I suppose.

“Well-said,” Frigga said approvingly. “Who do you intend to take as your guard?”

Loki blinked in surprise at her mother.

“You would let me choose?”

“If I am to trust you with such a mission, it must be fully,” Frigga pointed out.

“Very well.” Loki thought carefully, and listed off several warriors with cool heads who could be trusted to behave themselves, and follow Loki’s orders. “This is a most unusual mission, for a _daughter_ of the royal house,” Loki couldn’t help but observe.

“Yet one that suits you,” Frigga countered firmly.

That, Loki could not deny.

* * *

Loki found that she had to steel herself as the Bifrost opened. Her last visit to Jotunheim had been unpleasant, to say the least, and she did not look forward to returning under any circumstances. The Jotunn might not me the foul creatures that fireside tales painted them to be, Loki conceded, but that did not mean she felt at ease knowing that by blood she was one of them.

But her mother had trusted her with this mission, believed that Loki would make her proud, and Loki had no intention of failing to meet her expectations.

With a sense of resolve, Loki stepped forth.

It did not take long in Jotunheim before Loki and her retinue were stopped.

“What have we here?” one of the group of frost giants growled. “More Aesir, here to slaughter and destroy?”

Loki stepped forward, ignoring her guard’s alarmed expressions.

“I am Princess Loki of Asgard,” she said in a clear voice, “here to treat with King Laufey of Jotunheim.”

The frost giant regarded her. Loki felt small next to his great height, tall though she was for an Asgardian, particularly a woman.

“Huh. Quite pretty, for one of the Aesir,” the giant said, and Loki stiffened and felt herself flush in anger at his words. “Follow me, then, princess. We shall see if the king is in a mood for listening to Aesir girls sent in place of men.”

There was a murmur of outrage among her guard, but Loki stilled them with a sharp look, even as her own temper burned.

“Indeed,” she said coolly, never wavering in her sharp stare.

The frost giant grinned, whether in approval or derision Loki knew not, and turned and began to walk away without another word. Loki followed.

True to the giant’s word, he led Loki and the others to a great, cold hall of ice, where a tall blue shape sat on a frozen throne.

“What have we here?” he asked, glaring down at them.

“Visitors from Asgard, O king,” said Loki’s guide.

Loki stepped forward, and ignoring tradition for her sex, dropped into a masculine bow of great respect.

“I am Princess Loki of Asgard, and I am here to treat with you, King Laufey of Jotunheim,” Loki said, devoutly hoping that her silver tongue would indeed be enough.

The red eyes narrowed, and Laufey leaned forward, his mouth curving in an unwelcoming smile. Loki couldn’t help but notice, with a shock, how much his profile resembled hers, from Laufey’s high cheekbones to his thin mouth, and hoped that she was the only one to see the likeness.

“Then speak, little princess, and let me hear what you have to say.”

* * *

Laufey listened to Loki’s carefully worded apologies and her expressed hoped that peace between their two peoples could continue, before he spoke.

“Do you deny that your little princeling offered grave enough insult for war?”

“I do not,” Loki said immediately, because denying Thor’s folly would be a misstep. “But I do believe that it is an unwise king who seeks war when his people would only suffer for it.”

Laufey’s eyes flared with anger, and Loki wondered if she had gone too far; but Laufey settled back onto his throne, and his eyes on Loki were full of cold calculation.

“You are a strange one, little princess, to speak with such a mix of soft words and brutal honesty,” said the Jotunn king. “Is this what Asgard now produces? Sons who seek war and daughters who prevent it?”

Loki gave him a sweet smile.

“I readily admit that my brother’s actions were in error, and assure you that he is being punished for them. He has been cast out of Asgard, as a mortal, until such a time as he proves himself worthy of the position he holds.”

Loki had the satisfaction of seeing the red eyes widen in surprise. A moment later Laufey gave a nasty laugh.

“A fitting punishment for one so arrogant, although I confess  I am surprised that Odin would cast out his heir over what Odin himself surely wants to see done.”

Loki cleared her throat. She had to be careful with the next part.

“Perhaps you forget that Odin Allfather’s own mother was herself Jotunn,” she said delicately. “I hardly think he wishes for Jotunheim’s destruction, that being the case.”

“Yet look at what he has done to my realm!” Laufey roared, shooting to his feet. Loki’s guard brought their weapons up, ready to act, but Loki gave no outward sign of how fast her heart was beating. As cool as any frost giant, she thought, with an edge of half-hysterical mirth at the idea.

Laufey glared when Loki stood unmoved by his show of wrath.

“The Allfather had taken from us that which we require to prosper, and yet you claim he does not wish to see us destroyed?”

“Can you truly claim that you would not use it as a weapon first and foremost?” Loki countered, knowing that he meant the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Laufey sneered, and bent until he and Loki were eye-to-eye. Loki merely fixed him with a look of polite interest, and waited.

“What restitution does Asgard intend to make for its prince’s trespass?” Laufey asked at last, when Loki refused to be intimidated.

Loki smiled, a flash of too many teeth.

“I thought you would never ask.”

* * *

Loki returned to Asgard triumphant and proud, buoyed with the thrill of success, knowing that because of her, the peace – such as it was  - between Asgard and Jotunheim would be kept.

It had also been interesting to see something of Jotunheim, she privately admitted, and to learn more about the Jotunn. While the frost giants had been unpleasant, it was not so surprising, considering the bad blood between the Aesir and the Jotunn. Meeting Laufey had also been an interesting experience, considering what Loki had learned several days ago. He did not seem to be a kind or well-mannered being, and seemed an overly-ambitious and grasping ruler, but Loki conceded that she could still understand his character unexpectedly well. 

Unpleasant though the Jotunn had been, monsters they were not, Loki had decided. It had been a relief, to know that Frigga’s words had been truly spoken, and not merely comforting lies – when it came to the Jotun, in all event. Frigga had also assured Loki that Odin loved her, but Loki had not been convinced. Odin was too calculating a king, too distant a father. But that Frigga genuinely loved Loki as a daughter Loki had no doubt, and that would be enough. _Had_ to be enough.

Loki found her mother on the throne, discussing matters of state. Truly, her mother looked regal, Loki thought. There were times when she was wistfully envious of her mother’s beauty; although Loki was considered pretty enough, her face was too thin and her features too sharp for true feminine beauty, as Asgard saw it.

“Loki, my daughter,” Frigga announced, as Loki and her guard entered the throne room. “How went your visit to Jotunheim?”

Loki smiled, a sly, victorious expression.

“Very well, my queen,” she replied, inclining her head respectfully. “King Laufey accepted the restitution made, ad Asgard is no longer in danger of impending war.”

Frigga gave her a smile of warm approval, and Loki preened a little under it. 

“You must tell me all the details,” Frigga commanded, and turned to the courtiers she had been talking to. “We will resume this discussion later.”

The tone of Frigga’s voice made her statement a command, and the men bowed and left. Loki dismissed her guard, and was left alone with Frigga. There were still servants going to and fro, however, and Loki was more aware than most how easily gossip could spread.

“Perhaps we could discuss these matters in private?” Loki suggested.

“Indeed.” Frigga looked proud of her, and Loki flushed a little in pleasure. “Let us retire to my chambers, so that you may recount your visit to me without reserve.”

They did so, and Loki told her mother of the visit to Jotunheim, and how the proceedings had gone. Frigga listened intently, smiling occasionally as she heard of Loki’s wit and cleverness at different points in the narrative. Loki herself relished the chance to paint herself as the hero, for once free of Thor’s looming shadow.

“And what did you think of him? King Laufey?” Frigga asked.

Loki steepled her fingers, and gazed at them, very aware of her mother’s eyes on her, and of the sleeping form of Odin nearby. For all he was asleep and immobile, Loki knew that he still heard and saw all that took place around him.

“He is not the monster I believed him to be,” Loki said carefully, “although I do not think he makes for a wise king. His ambition saps what wisdom he has, and he is far too ready for war – much like Thor,” she added, in a brief flash of venom.

Frigga sighed.

“I see that you are still angry at your brother.”

“Oh, Mother, anger does not cover it,” Loki disagreed. “This latest stunt of his is only the latest irritation, graver than usual though it may be. Thor has always been arrogant, and reckless, and too ready to believe that he understands a situation. Where a wiser head would be wary, he charges in, regardless of consequences. In delicate matters, he blunders in like a bilgesnipe, and ruins all, leaving a trail of destruction in his path. Meanwhile, others such as myself are left to clean up the mess he creates. It was annoying enough when he was younger, but now, when he is capable of doing greater damage? I think him a danger to Asgard.”

Loki found that she was breathing hard with the force of her anger, and did her best to calm her mind. Thinking of Thor’s shortcomings always made her furious.

“But that is not all the angers you,” Frigga prompted gently.

Loki was silent for a moment.

“It is not,” she admitted. “All his life, Thor has been handed adoration and glory simply for his existence. That which I have strived for, bled and sacrificed for, Thor has in abundance, and he values none of it – simply takes it as his due. He is blind to his own privilege, Mother, and cannot see himself as he truly is. He has the potential to be a great king, that I will not deny, but at present? He is still far too foolish.”

Loki clenched her fists. 

“Meanwhile, _my_ accomplishment _s_ are deemed of no account, simply because they are womanly arts. To practise magic or diplomacy takes no less skill and effort than learning to wield a sword, yet they are thought less of. All I want is to be considered equal, yet my sex does not allow it.”

Frigga surprised Loki by pulling her into a hug.

“It is always difficult, to want more than others believe should be granted to you,” she said into Loki’s hair. “But all things are possible, with enough effort. This you will learn, with time. You are young yet, and in many ways, you are still proving yourself. It will not always be so.”

Loki leaned into the embrace, but said nothing.

* * *

Sif had not seen her friend in several days, so when Loki appeared while Sif was in the armoury polishing her weaponry, she was overjoyed.

“Loki!” she cried, grabbing the slimmer woman in a boisterous hug. Loki stood stiffly, every line of her body screaming outrage at the manhandling, but that was simply Loki’s way, so Sif ignored it. Loki sometimes reminded her of the cats in the stables; aloof and disinterested when it came to affection, yet indisputably offended were they denied it. For all she did not seem to take embraces well, Sif knew that Loki would be hurt were they to be suddenly no longer offered. A strange and contradictory creature, Loki, yet Sif was deeply fond of her, all the same.

“Unhand me,” Loki complained, so Sif stepped back, grinning in relief.

“It is good to see you,” Sif told her. “When we heard that you had been sent as an envoy to Jotunheim, I was concerned.”

Loki’s face immediately morphed into a smug expression, lofty and superior. For all she complained about Thor’s arrogance at times, Loki was hardly immune to that particular character flaw. None of them were, Sif was willing to admit.

“You need not have been. It went exactly as well as hoped,” Loki said, still with that arrogant tilt to her head that so enraged and enflamed would-be suitors. (Loki had never understood why they were so eager to pursue one who showed their suit nothing but disdain; Sif took pity on her, and did not explain that Loki’s aloofness excited the pleasure of the hunt, and the instinct to master. Loki would not have taken it well.)

“Laufey agreed to what was offered?” Sif asked in surprise. The Jotunn king had seemed so _angry_ , not that Sif could blame him.

“He did.” Loki paused, and casually added after a moment’s hesitation: “The Jotunn are not the monsters we were led to believe.”

Sif knew that carefully-casual tone, and wondered what lay beneath it.

“Truly?” she replied. It seemed the safest answer.

Sif’s instincts had not led her astray, because Loki relaxed at the curiosity in her tone.

“Truly,” Loki assured her friend. “They are unfriendly, although that is hardly surprising considering their history with Asgard, but not monstrous, despite their alarming appearance.”

It seemed a little difficult to believe, when Sif recalled their viciousness and frightening ability with ice-based _seidr_ , but then, Sif thought, the Aesir likely appeared as savage on the field of battle. Who was to say that the Jotunn were not the same?

“Come,” said Sif, slapping Loki on the shoulder, and garnering an annoyed glance from the dainty princess. “We must feast in your honour, and the others will be keen to hear your tale.”

* * *

Odin woke five days after banishing Thor from Asgard. His queen was absent, and he knew that she must have taken up the post of regent, with Thor banished and himself in Odinsleep. Accordingly, Odin went in search of her, to learn in greater detail what had taken place while he had lain insensate.

He was deeply grateful that Frigga had been there to ease Loki’s concerns, when he himself was unable to. Loki had spoken of herself as a monster, just as she had in the vault, and it had been just as distressing to hear as it had been the first time, but Frigga had reassured her, and recounted a history of the Jotunn that Loki had apparently been unaware of – and Thor, no doubt. Thor’s rash actions that day on Joutunheim made a little more sense, now; if all he knew of the frost giants were the scurrilous stories told to frighten children, Odin could see why he might believe them worthy of destruction. It pained Odin to know that his children knew so little of the Jotunn, when their grandmother had been of that race, and Loki herself was one of them as well. No wonder she had been so distraught.

Odin had heard other things, too, that perturbed him. Loki usually presented herself as a dutiful daughter, and Odin had long been glad that he did not have to contend with her disobedience and thoughtlessness in the way he did with Thor. Knowing that his daughter had a cool head on her shoulders Odin had focused more of his attention on Thor, worried at the scrapes and fights his son frequently got into. Loki had never been in the habit of confiding in him, preferring to share her thoughts with Frigga instead, and Odin was dismayed to discover that all this time, Loki had been holding back such resentment, jealous of Thor and skeptical of her father’s love for her. He had erred with both his children, Odin thought with pain, and look at the consequences: he had been forced to banish his son, and his daughter believed herself adopted merely in aid of a political ploy. Odin’s heart ached to think of it.

Odin found his wife on the throne, and she smiled in pleasure at the sight of him.

“Odin! Dear, you are awake!” said Frigga, seemed unusually relieved. But then, much had happened this Odinsleep, and it must have been wearying for her to deal with it all without his help.

Odin approached his queen and kissed her tenderly, more grateful than ever that he had her to assist him.

“How is Asgard, wife?” he asked, once they had embrace. Frigga’s smile was wry.

“Better than it was when you went into Odinsleep,” she replied. “Perhaps next time you will listen to me when I say that you should not put it off, and next time we will not find ourselves in such dire straits. Jotunheim no longer threatens to go to war, as I am sure you already know.”

“How is Loki?” Odin asked, because next to the governance of his kingdom – which was his most important duty, and must always come first – Loki’s welfare was his most important concern.

“For the most part, she seems to be dealing with the truth of her birth rather well,” Frigga responded. “Although she is still rather angry at you, not that I can blame her. Of all the times for you to _fall asleep_ , Odin–”

“It was not intentional,” he protested, but Frigga frowned at him.

“Why did you not impress upon Loki the truth of your affections?”

“I tried,” Odin told her. “She would not believe me.”

Frigga sighed.

“Then it is clear that you have erred somewhere, my love, if Loki finds it so difficult to believe in. You should talk to her.”

“I do not know how,” Odin admitted. “She is so different from Thor.”

Frigga rolled her eyes at him.

“Of course she is different from Thor, but that does not excuse you from trying. Go. I believe she is attending to affairs in the healing rooms. The throne can wait a little longer.”

Odin kissed his wife’s hand, knowing that she was right, and went in search of his daughter.

Loki was indeed in the healing rooms, lecturing the attendants on proper care in a fashion so like Frigga that it made Odin smile. The attendants looked wide-eyed at his appearance, and seeing their expressions, Loki turned, her own eyes widening a little at his appearance.

“Father,” she said stiffly, and Odin supposed that he must take it as a promising sign that she at least had not ceased using that form of address.

“Loki,” he returned. “I would speak to you, if you are not too busy.”

Loki looked conflicted for a moment, before her emotions were hidden by an impassive mask.

“Of course,” she said smoothly, and Odin wondered with a pang how long she had been concealing her emotions from him in this way. It was becoming clear to him that he had not been as good a father as he had thought he had.

“Walk with me,” said Odin, and Loki followed.

Odin said nothing at first, waiting until they were alone in the private halls in the royal wing.

“It is becoming obvious to me that I have not been as good a father to you as I had hoped,” he said at last, “if you can so firmly believe that I do not love you as my own.”

Loki flickered a sideways glance in his direction, startled and disbelieving.

“I spoke the truth, when I spoke to you in the vault, but I did not have time to speak all of it,” said Odin. The words came to him with difficulty, but he persevered, aware of Loki’s troubled eyes on him. “Had I truly wished to carry out my plan to use you to unite the kingdoms, you would have been raised as Thor’s betrothed, not his sister. As I said, those plans no longer matter. I abandoned them long ago.”

“Then why not tell me so?” Loki demanded.

“Because I could not find the words,” Odin confessed. “I wished so strongly to tell you how dear you are to me, that my words failed me when I needed them most. But I truly see you as my daughter, Loki, and I love you as I do Thor.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Loki’s mouth tightened.

“Then why not show me the same attention you gave Thor?”

“Because I did not know that you needed it,” Odin said truthfully. “You have always been the dependable child. When Thor spent his time getting into trouble, you spent yours getting him out of it. I was afraid for him, knowing that he lacked your foresight and more even temper. I believed that he needed my guidance where you did not. I did not realise until I went into the Odinsleep that I was wrong.”

Loki was silent for a long time, and Odin did not press her to speak.

“But I did need your guidance,” Loki said finally. “Your attention, your approval – I never ceased striving for them, only to see you bestow them again and again on Thor. I believed you found me unworthy of them.”

“No,” said Odin strongly. “Never. You have never brought me anything but pride through your conduct.”

“Never?” Loki drawled, and Odin was relieved to see a tiny smile on her lips. He frowned severely.

“Well, there were some occasions when pranks got out of hand,” he said, and Loki’s grin widened. “But you never needed to work for my approval, Loki.”

Loki was quiet again.

“Loki?”

“You need to tell me,” she said abruptly. “It is no good to feel these things for me and never let me know.”

“I shall try,” Odin promised. The rest of their walk was made in silence, but Loki had lost her stiff demeanour and gained a thoughtful one instead, and so Odin counted their talk as a successful one.

“I must go and speak to your mother,” Odin said at last. “Much has occurred in my absence that must be discussed in greater detail.”

Loki inclined her head in acknowledgement, and Odin paused on the brink of leaving her alone.

“You have done a good job of your mother’s duties, and with maintaining the treaty with Jotunheim. I am indeed proud of you.”

* * *

“Father,” said Loki, after two months had passed, “I would visit Thor.”

A hush fell around them, and Loki watched the others at their table out of the corners of her eyes. The banishment of the crown prince had caused a scandal throughout Asgard, and its people had been conflicted in their views. Whether people believed Thor’s banishment to be just, or not, either way Thor’s fate held their interest. Now, everyone nearby listened for Odin’s answer.

Her father regarded her with one steady eye, and instead of merely dismissing her request, Odin asked a question, instead.

“Why?”

Loki had hoped for this reply.

“To check on his welfare, and see if he is any closer to being worthy of the title of prince of Asgard,” she responded. “It had been two months; I would speak with him, and see if he has learned anything from his experiences on Midgard.”

Loki had received updates on Thor’s situation from Heimdall, of course, but the guardian was terse as ever, and his communications were not particularly enlightening. Loki was curious to see if her brother’s character had been tempered by his stay on Midgard, or if he was still as arrogant and hasty as ever.

There was a silence as the entire hall waited to hear what Odin had to say.

“Very well,” Odin allowed, and Loki gave a small smile of satisfaction. “You are not to aid your brother in any way, Loki – but I give you permission to go to Midgard and check on him.”

Loki inclined her head gracefully.

“Thank you, Father,” she said, and the court resumed its conversations.

Sif, who was sitting next to Loki, nudged her excitedly.

“You must bring us news of him,” she told Loki, “and give him our best regards.”

“I shall do so,” Loki promised her, smiling.

* * *

Darcy opened the apartment door and almost walked straight into the striking-looking young woman standing outside it. Her hair was tied back in a long braid that was draped over one shoulder, and she was wearing a killer dress the same vibrant green as her eyes. Overall the effect was stunning.

“Wow, you are _hot_ ,” Darcy greeted her.

“Thank you,” said the woman, looking amused, and huh, interesting accent there. “I am looking for my brother, and they said at the tavern that he has been residing here.”

“Wait, are you talking about _Thor?_ ” Darcy blinked. “Tall, blonde, thinks he’s a Norse god, definitely looks like one?”

“Indeed,” the woman said, still looking amused. “I am Loki.” Her lips curved in a mischievous smile.

“Holy shit,” said Darcy. “Wait, so Thor is like, an actual god?” Loki nodded. “Doesn’t that make you a magician, or something?”

“Or something,” Loki confirmed, smile still in place.

“Cool,” Darcy decided. She’d reserve judgement until she had more proof either way. “I’m Darcy, by the way, I work for Jane, who Thor keeps making googly-eyes at.”

“Googly… eyes?” Loki sounded uncertain.

“Yeah, you know.” Knowing Thor’s trouble with slang and guessing that Loki might be the same, Darcy tried to think of another phrase that meant the same thing. “He thinks she’s gorgeous.”

“I see.” Loki looked a little surprised. “That is… unexpected.”

“Thor’s not much of a girl-chaser, huh?” Darcy said sagely.

“Surprisingly, no.”

“I hear you,” Darcy sighed. “I don’t want to sound easy, but I would have tapped that in a heartbeat, except he only has eyes for Jane. Which is cool, I mean Jane’s like my bro. Girl-bro.”

To Darcy’s surprise, Loki seemed to understand what she meant.

“How interesting,” Loki said, with a catlike little smile that Darcy was pretty sure heralded some kind of mischief.

“Come on,” I’ll take you to the lab,” said Darcy. “It’s where I’m headed. Last I checked, Thor was helping Jane with the equipment.”

One slender eyebrow rose, but Loki made no comment.

When they got there, Jane was occupied with checking her calculations, while Thor watched her with a look of fondness.

“Hey, big guy,” Darcy called out. “You’ve got a visitor.”

Thor looked up, straight at Loki’s grin. His face lit up.

“Sister!” he roared in delight, bounding to his feet and seizing Loki in a bear hug. Loki bore this with an expression of long-suffering. “Loki, it is good indeed to see you!”

“Yes, yes, Thor, I am glad to see you too,” said Loki, patting his arm. “Now put me _down_.”

Thor did as she asked, grinning widely. It was adorable, Darcy thought.

“Jane!” Thor turned to the astrophysicist. “You must meet my sister Loki! Loki, this is Dr Jane Foster, a scientist of Midgard! She studies the Bifrost,” he added with pride.

Loki looked at Thor and Jane with raised eyebrows. 

Jane wiped her hands on her pants nervously.

“It’s good to meet you,” she said, with an awkward smile. “Thor’s talked about you a lot.”

“Indeed?” Loki’s expression was of polite interest.

“Yeah,” Jane agreed. “He says you saved his butt a bunch of times, and he should listen to you more often.”

Loki sent Thor a surprised glance.

“Does he, now.”

“So,” Darcy interrupted, “I was thinking we could go back to the apartment and have lunch while everyone catches up. What do you say?”

Jane cast a longing look at her calculations, but then she looked at Thor, with his big hopeful face on, and that seemed to decide her.

“Sure. Thor?”

“I would be most pleased,” Thor agreed. “Loki, their food is excellent.”

“Great,” said Darcy. “That’s settled, then.”

The group walked back to the apartment, Loki watching curiously as Thor helped Jane and Darcy prepare a quick meal.

As they sat down to lunch, Thor’s face turned solemn.

“You must tell me, Loki. Is Asgard at war with Jotunheim?”

“Many things have happened in your absence, Thor,” said Loki, which sounded to Darcy like she was avoiding the question, but Thor was listening intently. “Shortly after your banishment, Father fell into the Odinsleep, and Mother acted as regent.”

Thor looked startled and stricken.

“It is my fault. If I had not–”

“Oh, shut up!” Loki snapped. “Mother did excellently. The fact that she acted as regent is hardly cause for you to behave as though there was some catastrophe!”

Darcy nodded approvingly. Thor looked taken-aback, and Loki went on before he had a chance to respond.

“Fortunately for all of us, Mother sent me to Jotunheim to treat with King Laufey.”

“ _You?_ ” Thor looked horrified.

Loki paused, her expression turning cold and her eyes glittering.

“Thor,” she said with what Darcy easily recognised as dangerous calm, “if you think me unsuitable an emissary simply because I am your sister, I would _gladly_ remind you of my skills in battle – first-hand, if necessary.”

Thor blanched, then flushed.

“I apologise. Of course you are most capable,” he said placatingly. “It is merely that the Jotunn are monstrous –”

“They are _not!_ ” Loki shouted, suddenly furious. “They are _people_ , Thor! Hardly the most pleasant of people, I’ll admit, but people like you and I!” She seemed to realise that she had lost her temper, and moderated her voice. “I have learned much about the Jotunn from Mother and Father these past months. Thor, your own _grandmother_ was Jotunn.”

“Pardon?” Thor blinked.

“Queen Bestla, Odin’s mother,” Loki continued ruthlessly. “One of Asgard’s most gracious queens, and entirely Jotunn in both birth and blood. What we have been taught are _lies_ , Thor.”

“I’m sorry, but what are Jotunn?” Jane asked.

“Frost giants,” Thor told her, still looking stunned. “Loki, is all this true?”

Loki looked irritated at the implication that she might be lying, but replied, “Indeed it is, Thor. Asgard and Jotunheim had a long history as friends and allies before Laufey took the throne. It is merely that our tutors did not teach us such things as they were supposed to.”

Thor sat and absorbed this.

“It appears, then, that I have more to make amends for then I knew,” he said soberly. “Pray continue, Loki. You went to treat with Jotunheim. What then?”

Loki gave Thor a long, complicated look.

“He was surprisingly reasonable, considering that his realm had been invaded by arrogant Aesir who had killed several of his people and insulted him to his face,” said Loki, rather pointedly, and Thor flushed again. “But he knew that his people could not afford to go to war against Asgard, and once restitution was made, was willing to renew the previous treaty.”

“I am glad,” Thor muttered. “Others should not suffer for my foolishness.”

“And yet, we frequently do,” said Loki, but her gaze on Thor was thoughtful. “What about you, Thor? Tell me of your time here on Midgard.”

Thor willingly launched into telling Loki all about his time on Earth. He recounted how Jane had hit him with her car, and how when he had bellowed and blustered with fury, Darcy had promptly tazed him.

“I had thought the mortals no threat, being mortal and mostly women, and sneered at Darcy’s tiny weapon. But tiny or not, it was powerful, and I was felled by it,” Thor explained, with a rueful grin. “I have learnt a great deal of Midgard since then, and indeed, of women. A person’s sex or small size is no indication of their ability as an opponent, as I found to my cost!”

“All hail Darcy and her mighty tazer!” Darcy crowed smugly. Jane rolled her eyes, but she was smiling a little.

Thor went on to explain about waking up in the hospital and escaping what he thought was some kind of Midgardian torture chamber – “For with all their strange implements and magic, they are very different to our own healing rooms,” Thor explained sheepishly – and being struck, once again, by Jane’s car, which set Loki snickering. 

Thor had then tried to reacquire Mew-whatever, which had been seized as an item of curiosity by Midgardian government scientists, he explained, but to no avail – the hammer no longer found him worthy. So Thor had spent his time living with Jane and Darcy and Erik – although Erik had returned home since then – assisting with Jane’s research and telling her and Darcy what little he understood of how Asgard’s magic worked.

“But perhaps you could offer more on that score, sister,” Thor finished.

Loki was leaning on the table, grinning.

“It seems you have undergone many learning experiences since I have seen you last, Thor,” she said, and Thor grinned good-naturedly at her teasing tone. 

“It is true,” he conceded readily. “Particularly those of a humbling nature.”

Loki surveyed Thor thoughtfully. When she spoke, her words were unexpected.

“Thor, have you tried calling for Mjolnir any time recently?”

Thor blinked at his sister.

“I have not,” he said. “Loki, I told you–”

“Yes, yes,” Loki interrupted, leaning forward, “but that was some time ago, was it not? Perhaps you should try again, now that more time has passed.”

Thor shrugged.

“Very well,” he said, and stuck out a hand. Darcy wondered what was going on.

“Thor, wait,” Loki said, her eyes widening in alarm, “I think perhaps you should–”

There was a loud crash as a giant hammer broke through the wall and smacked into Thor’s palm. Darcy jumped.

“Oh my God, Thor!” Jane yelped in shock and dismay.

“Wow,” said Darcy, staring. “That… is definitely a hole. And that’s definitely a hammer.”

Loki turned to glare at Thor.

“The sensible thing would have been to wait until you were _outside,_ Thor!” she said, sounding exasperated.

Thor looked sheepish and embarrassed.

“You are of course correct, Loki. It appears that I still have much to learn before I may call myself wise.”

“Well, at least you are able to admit it,” said Loki, still looking annoyed at Thor’s lack of forethought.

“Um, so can either of you actually fix the wall? Because we kind of want to get our deposit back, so…” Jane looked anxious.

“Allow me,” said Loki graciously, her hands glowing green as she did… something. The Mew-Mew sized hole in the wall vanished.

“Hey, that was cool!” Darcy exclaimed. “Can you teach me that?”

Loki looked pleased at the praise, but said, “I think not. I am afraid it takes a certain amount of inborn talent.”

“Well, damn,” Darcy pouted. “That sucks.”

She glanced at Thor and Jane, who were looking into each other’s eyes. They did that a lot.

“Does this mean you’re going to leave?” Jane asked in a small voice, and oh wow, Darcy hadn’t even thought of that.

“I am afraid so,” Thor said regretfully. “I am sorry Jane, but I must. When I left–”

“Were banished, you mean,” Loki put in cheerfully.

“When I was banished,” Thor agreed, sending Loki a warning glance, “it was because I committed a terrible misdeed, and Asgard was on the brink of war because of it. That eventuality may have been averted–”

“Because of me,” Loki interrupted a second time. Thor sent her a frustrated look, which Loki returned with one of amusement.

“But I must still make amends for my folly,” Thor finished, staring earnestly into Jane’s eyes again. “I promise I will return, truly, but–”

Jane kissed him.

Loki chuckled in gleeful delight, not unlike Darcy’s brother when he had discovered new blackmail material to hold over her head, Darcy thought.

Jane and Thor finally broke apart.

“Promise?” Jane asked.

“Aye,” Thor assured her, cupping her face tenderly. Then he scowled at Loki, who was still chuckling. “Shut up, Loki!”

“Is that any way to speak in front of your lady fair?” Loki asked, grinning. “Because I must tell you, Thor, it is most unmannerly of you.”

“Yeah, I can totally tell you’re sibs,” Darcy informed them. “I recognise the teasing and bickering.”

“We are rather practiced at it,” Loki said cheerfully, still grinning. “Thor, I believe you will need to return to Asgard without me. The mortals are far more interesting than I remember. I intend to learn more of them.” She glanced at Jane. “Perhaps, as Thor suggested, I may even be able to help you with your study of the Bifrost.”

“Really?” Predictably, Jane brightened excitedly. “That would be… fantastic!”

“Are you sure, Loki?” Thor asked, his brow furrowed. Loki smiled sunnily at him.

“Quite sure, Thor. I assume you are capable of informing Father and Mother of my decision?”

“If you are certain,” Thor acknowledged. “But I shall miss your company.”

“Nonsense,” said Loki. “You will have Sif and Volstagg and Hogun and Fandral. They have worried greatly over your fate.”

Thor’s face brightened at the mention of whoever Sif and Volstagg and Hogun and Fandral were.

“Very well,” he told Loki. “Then I should leave now, so that I may return to visit as soon as possible.”

He hugged Jane, and there was more kissing, and then Thor pulled Darcy into a hug as well, which she used as an opportunity to feel up his abs. Then Thor went outside, and called out, “Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”

A moment later there was a weird light show, which Thor vanished in the middle of.

“It’s going to be different without him,” Darcy said into the silence.

“Yeah.” Jane looked downcast.

Before they could go inside, a black car pulled up in front of the apartment, and a familiar nondescript dude in a suit got out.

“Oh, great,” Darcy groaned, while Jane glared at Agent iPod-Thief.

“Dr Foster, Miss Lewis,” said Coulson, nodding at them politely. He eyed Loki, who still looked elegant and out of place in her fabulous green dress. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met, Ms–?”

Loki held a hand out for him to shake, her eyes glittering with mirth.

“Loki Friggasdaughter,” she said, her smile bright and charming. “I believe you mortals know me as the Goddess of Mischief. How may we be of service?”

 

  
 


End file.
